The story of France and Antarctica
by TheNerdling
Summary: Antarctica is visiting France? What could go wrong? Lots of head-cannons (none which are mine), be prepared for romance and general stupidity on the parts of Prussia and Spain
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, and how long with you be staying in Paris this time Ann?" He asked, pacing the floor of his penthouse apartment. "Probably just until the end of the week, then I am heading to visit Matthew" Ann Blank, Antarctica, said into her cell phone, heading to her favorite hotel in all of Paris, the one with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Then I will come and pick you up for lunch and then maybe this evening we can go with Antonio and Gilbert to one of those damn bars you like so much" Francis replied, France had not seen the boys in a few weeks, but he knew they were in town for some festival or another.

"Yeah, that would be very nice, and if you had invited me earlier from Kirkland's I wouldn't have had to go pub-ing so much with him" Antarctica said, stepping into her new suite. Her time with Arthur in the Emerald Isle (doing a lot of running from Ireland and Scotland) was nice, and, despite the mild threats, peaceful. For a country with nothing but time, Ann was doing alright.

"Very well my dear, I will pick you up in an hour, the usual place right? Wait, of course you are there, you don't stay anywhere else when you visit me" Francis said, having more of a conversation with himself then with Ann; "Makes it easier to find me, see you soon" Ann said, smiling as she gazed out one of the windows in her room. She hung up after a few more words were exchanged, and started getting ready, she decided not to dress up too much, even later into the night; chances were she'd be surrounded by drunks half the night, and even with Francis at her side Paris wasn't the safest place in the world. Ann stepped back from her mirror, she looked good enough, after all, it was just Francis, and then Tony and Gil later, no one much to show off for. Her phone beeped,

**Francis:**

**Are you ready ma chérie?**

Ann just smiled and tapped away at the tiny buttons on her phone's keyboard

**Ready when you are Francy Pants**

It took him a minute to respond

**Francis:**

**Outside...**

Ann raised an eyebrow and leaned over to look out her window. "Oh my..." She mumbled, there sat France, leaning against his car, all dressed up (still no tie), with a huge bouquet of what looked to be roses. "Damn Rose-Bastard" She whispered under her breath; she went straight downstairs "Overdoing it a bit aren't we Francis?" she asked him. Francis set the flowers down on the hood of the car and swept Ann into a deep dip "Me? Overdo something? Never Ann" He said smugly.

They went on a picnic under the Eiffel Tower sitting in the crowds of tourists. "So, where are we meeting the boys at?" Ann asked over her third glass of wine; "A little joint, it is kind of new, so it should be interesting, but first we will have to drag them out of whatever hole they are in now" Francis pointed out. After taking their own sweet time with their meal, Ann and Francis went to "The Salty Dog" bar; "They come here?" Ann asked in disbelief, usually Spain preferred classier places then this dump. "It is the only place I let them go to anymore when they want to drink, they trash up anywhere else" Francis said pointedly. "Oh" Was all Ann could say before walking into the small bar...


	2. Chapter 2

"Wooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Dude slow down that's like your 5th shot!" Gilbert laughed as Ann and Francis slipped through the door.

"What can I say, Romano pushed me out a third story window! Again! Hahahahahaha!" Antonio laughed, drunk out of it. "Haha! My day sucked too, Ludwig kicked me out again! Hahahahahahaha" Gilbert yelled, evidently, Spain wasn't the only drunk one there. "Again? Geez, that's the 3rd time this month for both of them, this means they'll have to stay with me." Francis said under his breath; "Couldn't they go to their houses?" Ann pointed out.

"Germany is Prussia's home, and Spain... he's Spain. Besides, I am very close with both of them; of course they are a little more fun when they are sober". "Maybe I should go home early then? So you can get them set up at your place?" Ann said, leaning against the wall; Francis leaned over her, "And short-sheet you of myself? Such a thing would be criminal." He sweetly joked. "Heeeeeeeeeeeyyy! Francis! Look Tony, look! It's a France and it looks like he's about to scoooooooore! Fran-cis, Fran-cis" Gilbert yelled as loud as he could, "Wait, wait, Gil that's Antarctica! What's she doing off her giant ice rock?" Spain asked.

France gave an irritated look and went over to his drunk best friends; "Let's sneak out quietly and maybe she won't notice that I'm bringing you two along alright?" Francis whispered in a small huddle of he and the boys. "Awesome plan dude, truly bombastic" (when did Prussia start spending time with Poland?), "I'm in, let's go" Tony said. They unsteadily got up and tiptoed out after Francis and Ann as best as two people with enough combined alcohol in their systems to kill a sewer rat could.

"Alright guys, you stay in here, I'll be back later" Francis said as he shut Gilbert and Antonio into his pent-house apartment. Ann waited patiently outside the door, she wasn't sure she would trust those idiots, especially as drunk as they were, in a house, unattended. "Well, where to?" Francis asked her, the idiots were already passed out on the carpet, "Sorry, but it's getting pretty late, I should be heading home" Ann said quietly. "Alright, I'll walk you" He said, taking her hand "With a car right there?" She asked, walking along, Francis just laughed.

"So how is Emilee? Wilhelm? Micheal?" Francis asked, the nations could have children, but they were usually sickly and sometimes even mortal, to stay out of the way and keep them relatively safe, they were sent to grow up in Antarctica; there were 11 children of nations in Antarctica at the time. "Emilee could be doing better, Julia is faring well though" Ann said, referring to France's two daughters. "Julia is exactly like her mother last I recall, lucky for her she looks like me" Franics explained, Ann giggled and the subject, which could get said very quickly, dropped.

"I don't know why you stay in this dump every time you visit, you are perfectly welcomed at home" Francis offered when they got to her room. "I'll keep that in mind when I want to visit you and your liquor-happy B.F.F.'s next time I'm in town" Ann said, she opened her door and leaned on the door frame. "Goodnight ma cherie" Francis said before kissing Ann's cheek, "Oh come on, I thought you said it would be a crime to short sheet me, at least come in for one drink, since we didn't get to go to a bar." Ann said when Francis started to walk away. Francis smiled to himself and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Francis put that damn thing out, you know I can't stand the smoke" Ann said some time later. "Je sais, and yet I still do not care." Francis admitted, taking another long drag of his cigarette. "The boys are going to go into cardiac arrest if they get up and I'm not there, it has been fun Ann; call me next time you're in town?" He chimed, putting his shirt back on.

"Okay, but next time I'm in town I'll call, but you'll have to find me" She smirked. "Have fun in Canada, don't overload on maple syrup and bacon" He said sarcastically.

"Jealous? Oh well. Maybe you could visit me for a change once in a while; check on your children, but hey since when have I ever been right?" Ann marveled. Francis shot her a smile, said his goodbyes, gave her a kiss, and left.

In the next few hours Ann was on her plane out and Francis was nursing Gilbert and Antonio out of their hangovers. Once she was off her plane, Ann checked her cell phone and found one message.

**Francis:**

**See you soon ma chérie. Je t'aime. **


End file.
